Killmonger vs Batman
Killmonger vs Batman 'is ZombieSlayer23's 6th episode of his 3rd season. Description ''Marvel vs DC! Black Panther has proven to be superior against Batman, but what will happen when his evil cousin battles Batman in a dark battle for the ages! Who do you want to win? Killmonger Batman Interlude '''NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Pre Fight (Location: Wakanda) Killmonger is seen loading vibranium into his ships, where several other Wakandans would fly those ships to the outside world. Killmonger couldn't help but chuckle in triumph, he was on the verge of history. He would be remembered as the great Erik Killmonger. The ships were finally loaded, and they took off into the sky. BOOM! Two of the ships went up in flames, leaving only one left. Killmonger growled, and glared into the sky, trying to find what had caused such a tragedy. A black ship appeared from the trees, and was obviously going to attack the other ship, if it wasn't for the gunner on the ground. The Wakandans shot down the black ship, causing it to erupt into flames upon impact on the ground. Killmonger: Disappointing. Load up some more ships. '' Unfortunately, Killmonger had no idea that the pilot of the black ship was alive. The pilot leaped from the shadows and kicked Killmonger in the gut, launching him backwards. Killmonger growled and shot a glare at the pilot, who was none other than Batman. The Wakandans aimed at Batman, but Killmonger stopped them. Killmonger: ''Don't fire! This one's mine! Killmonger grabbed his two, yellow swords, and his Golden Jaguar suit seized ahold of him until it was being worn on Killmonger. Batman was impressed, but he could handle it. He readied himself for battle. HERE WE GO! DBX Killmonger quickly hurled one of his daggers at Batman, but the Gotham defender grabbed the sword mid-air. Batman didn't know that was just a distraction. Killmonger quickly leaped into the air and landed behind Bruce, swiftly kicking him in the spine and then nailing him in the chin with his fist. Batman was launched forward, where he crashed into a pile of rocks. Killmonger leaped into the air, his fists raised like a jaguar. Batman growled and pulled out his flamethrower, scorching Killmonger and somewhat damaging his suit. Killmonger tried to block the fire with his hands, but it was no use. Batman advanced on Killmonger as he realized how much the fire was affecting him. He was still getting burned, and the more the fire affected Killmonger the more his suit got damaged. Killmonger knew what he had to do. He braved the pain and launched himself through the fire. Batman had no idea that Erik was coming, he was unable to see through the fire. It wasn't until Killmonger was a foot in front of him when he tried to block any attack, but it was too late. Killmonger landed an Axe Kick into Batman's head, knocking him into the ground and causing him to lose his grip on the flamethrower. Killmonger: Not so powerful now, huh? Batman laughed and pointed one simple finger at Killmonger. Batman: Just watch. One very powerful taser came out of Batman's index finger, causing excruciating pain to erupt through Killmonger's body. Killmonger dropped to his knees and yelled in pain. Batman had no idea what was about to come; sure, Killmonger was hurting from the taser, but from the flamethrower and the taser's damage against his suit, the kinetic energy in his suit had charged all the way to it's full potential. Batman rose to his feet and laughed. Batman: Had enough? Killmonger chuckled and bashed his hand into the ground, and an eruption of soil and yellow energy exploded into the air, sending Wakandan Warriors and Batman into the air. Batman was very high in the air, and heavily damaged from the attack, but he quickly deployed his parachute and waited for when he reached the ground. Killmonger wanted Batman to suffer. He grabbed one of his swords and hurled it at the parachute, ripping it in half and causing Batman to fall to the ground again. Batman would surely fall to his death, but he had one last trick up his sleeve. He pulled out a remote and pressed the middle button. Right on queue, the Batmobile flew into the scene, crushing Killmonger in the process and awaiting Batman's next instruction. The Batmobile jumped into the air, catching Batman and landed on the ground, safely. Batman quickly got out of the vehicle and walked over to Killmonger. The Wakandan growled in pain, trying to pick himself up, but the pain was too much. He dropped to the ground again, nearly immobilized. Batman: Time to end this. Batman ignited two of his Bat Swords. Killmonger: You have many tricks up your sleeve.... Killmonger sneakily grabbed his two blades once more. Killmonger leaps into the air and twirls in a 720 fashion, swinging his swords against Batman's blades. Killmonger landed on the ground once more and looked at his swords. They were completely destroyed. Batman's swords were made of lasers, and the wakandan blades weren't enough to take it down. Killmonger: Damn it! Batman swung one of his blades at Killmonger, but he dodged the attack and brought his claws upwards, slicing the handle of his swords clean in half and destroying one out of two of Batman's swords. Batman: Impressive. Batman swung his last blade at Killmonger, but this time Erik dodged the attack, grabbed Batman's arm and elbowed him in the head, causing Bruce to drop his sword. Erik grabbed the laser sword and launched himself at Batman. Batman swung a kick at Killmonger, but that wasn't enough. Erik blocked the kick with his elbow, and brought the sword down with his other hand, slicing Batnman's right leg in half. Batman yelped in pain before Killmonger grabbed Batman's arm and thrusted him into the ground with such force, it cracked some of Batman's skull. Batman winced in pain, trying to pick himself up, but before he could do anything, Killmonger swiped his blade, knocking Batman's head off of his body. A pool of blood surrounded Batman's decapitated corpse, and Killmonger walked away from the battle, victorious. Conclusion The Winner Is... Killmonger!Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Marvel vs DC Themed DBX Fights Category:Marvel vs DC Themed DBX Battle Category:Male Vs Male Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Comic Books VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:'Comic Books' themed DBXs Category:Video Games vs Movies themed DBXs Category:'Movies VS Comic Books' themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights